Secret Spies: The Plates Of Arceus
by AquaticLagoon21
Summary: The legendary Pokémon Arceus disapeared from the world long ago, leaving most in the world to wonder about it's existence. What most people don't know is that Arceus truly exits, and many spy organizations are planning to summon the Alpha Pokémon using the Plates. 3 girls embark on a quest to gather all plates, but will they realize summoning Arceus is not a good idea after all?


**Aqua: New story. All I have to say. This story is for fun. I do not own Pokémon. Peace.**

**Secret Spies: The Plates of Arceus**

**Chapter 1**

"_Hah, what is this kid? You don't even have a Pokémon, how lame is that?!" A gang of boys surrounded a small girl. She whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks, all she only wanted play at the huge playground her friends mentioned so why was she being beaten up? One of them hit her and she cried out in pain._

"_Listen girly." The biggest one stepped on her. "This is our turf now, so if you get it, THEN GET OUT WIMP! Or else…" He menacingly and held up a fist. The little girl cried, she understood perfectly, but her fear of them weighed her down; she was too paralyzed to move. _

"_Huh? If you get it, why aren't you moving?" Another snickered. The girl thought._

'_I've always been pushed around… Nobody wants a crybaby like me…' She whimpered. 'I hate being so weak, I hate it… I don't want to be like this anymore…' _

_All of a sudden, the girl shakily stood up and wiped her tears away. She found a small steel pole on the floor and picked it up, gripping it tightly. 'I don't want to be a crybaby anymore… SO once in my life, I'm going to do something about it!' Everything changed for the girl when she charged at the gang, not backing down. _

"Riley! Get your lazy butt up and moving!"

"Snore…"

"WAKE UP YOU GIRL!"

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKING KID!"

A 7 year old girl bolted out off her bed and punched a taunting boy in the face. The boy recoiled, and fell to the ground groaning. The girl grabbed the boy's shirt and hissed.

"You got some nerve waking me up at six and taunting me." She said in a dark tone. "If you do that again, you may not even live to see the next day again."

Nodding fearfully, the boy kept his mouth shut. When angering the ferocious lion of the building, it is a very wise idea to stop talking. Riley released the boy, and he ran out of the cottage she was staying in. Riley growled, being woken up at six was not one of her favorite things. She shook her head to get rid of drowsiness, her short, messy, ebony hair flying everywhere. She walked to her closet and threw on her normal outfit, a black shirt, a blue vest, ripped denim shorts and brown shoes.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face before going back to her bed. There was a small figure in the bed, sleeping peacefully. She shook the small figure.

"Wake up Eifie." The small figure groaned. "Ee." The small figure came out of the blankets. It was a small brown fox. It was an Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. It stretched its small body before yawning, grumpily.

"Ee."

"I know, but the commanders send a small pipsqueak to wake us up. That usually means it's an emergency or that they're too lazy." She growled, her blue eyes filled with irritation. "I hate the commanders."

"Eevee." The small Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, let's go before I punch a hole in the wall. I'm going to have to call the builders again, and my money's running low." Eifie sighed; her master can really be impatient. Then again, so is she. "Eifie?" Eifie the Eevee nodded and hopped on Riley's shoulder. Riley grabbed the bright orange gloves sitting on the desk next to the bed and dashed out. She trudged through the forest near her house, running into many different kinds of Pokémon.

Soon, the tall girl arrived at a huge steel building. She didn't even bother to knock; she just smashed a hole into the wall and went in. Eifie gave her a look. She shrugged.

"It's a lot easier this way and I can warm up before a battle. Plus, we're in the back. The entire building is huge, I have to walk 50 Km just to get to the front. This is just a shortcut."

"Ee." The brown Pokémon shrugged.

She roamed through the cold, steel hallways before arriving at a big door. She opened the door, but it broke off its hinges and crashed onto the floor. Inside were five people sitting around a table and when they heard something crash they saw the black haired girl standing there.

"The door was too fragile." She replied. They coughed and she just shrugged.

"Proelia." One named Erica said, using Riley's code name. "You are to show the newbies around the building and teach them everything about this organization. They are already in your dorm." Riley growled.

"What! I have to babysit a couple of kids?! You got to be joking!"

"Riley, they are the same age as you." Acro, the second in command, told her.

"Still... They could be annoying! Plus, I still have to train you know!" She yelled at them.

"No buts, or else the master's going to be mad." Alice, Acro's sister, chided.

Riley growled again, but didn't say anything. She stalked out of the room with Eifie paddling at her feet. Once out of earshot and sight, she hissed. "I can't believe them! Doing whatever they please, those jerks!" She punched the nearest wall, making cracks appear along the ceiling, a fresh new hole in the wall.

"Ee." Eifie nuzzled her master's feet, causing her to soften up slightly. She patted Eifie's head and continued walking. She arrived at the room 121, and opened the door, slowly as not to break it. The doors in the building were very fragile for some reason and Riley could break them without trying. She always manages to accidently break them, and the door to room 121 always needed more doors every day, plus some other rooms too. The room had two desks and two bunk beds with a couple of windows, like every dorm in the building.

Inside were two girls. One of them looked really stylish, with a red and small top hat, a black blouse, a white skirt, black and white striped, long (Really long) socks with red ballet slippers and was shuffling a deck of cards while lying on the bed. The other one looked smart, with a purple shirt and a black jacket, denim shorts, white long socks with black boots and was typing on a computer on the desk. She was also wearing black glasses and a small black Pokémon was watching her intently.

The bed that the stylish girl was lying on was red and pink, with a very fluffy looking pillow. Riley had decided that this girl liked to be in style, which Riley had absolutely -100,000,000% and more interest in. The girl's blood red eyes were so focused on the cards, and she was shuffling them at lightning speed. Riley didn't really understand why she was so engrossed in cards, so she decided she would ask her later. The other girl was so focused in her computer; she barely noticed when she knocked over a glass of water sitting beside her. _'A klutz.' _Riley thought. _'But insanely smart, not as smart as Camie-san though.' _

Camie was Riley's senior in the organization. Riley highly respects Camie for her kindness and smartness, also the ability to persuade anybody that Riley was 100% innocent whenever Riley caused trouble.

When Riley accidently again took the door off its hinges, the card girl looked up.

"Oh, you're the one who's supposed to show both of us around." She guessed and put the cards in a small case and stuffed them in her pocket. "I'm Cathy, this is Eluleido." She whistled, and a small white Pokémon with a green 'helmet' came out from under the bed. Eluleido yawned, and crawled into Cathy's pillow and slept. Cathy went over to the computer girl and nudged her.

"Hey, it's your turn."

"Huh, oh, what?" She turned around, her bright green eyes blinking at rapid speed. Soon, her blinking calmed down and she said, "Oh sorry, I get really into my computer at times." She laughed sheepishly. "I'm Sirica by the way. This is Guraena." The small black hyena like Pokémon, Poochyena, howled.

"What's your name?" Sirica asked Riley.

"Riley." Riley said bluntly. "And you knocked over a glass of water by the way."

"What?" Sirica turned and accidently stepped on the puddle of water. "Ahh! I can't believe I didn't notice that!" She exclaimed before running off to the bathroom connected to the room. But before she could, she slipped and fell, before getting up and running again. Guraena, Eifie, Riley and Cathy sweatdroped at the weird scene and Riley said,

"She's really energetic, a little too energetic for my tastes."

"You got that right." Cathy nodded. "Is that your Eevee?"

"Yeah." Eifie hopped off her shoulder. "Card girl, meet commander grumpiness."

"Card girl?!" Cathy said incredulously while Eifie angrily protested.

"EEVEE!"

"Roger lord of angriness." She mock saluted and said again. "Joker, meet the lord of angriness."

"EEVEE!"

"JOKER?!" She yelled angrily, getting up from her bed. "Look, I don't know what your problem is but do not nickname me, understand?! Plus, why Joker?!"

"Geez, fine prissy pants." Riley grumbled. "Joker, because well, you're only holding a Joker card while all the other cards are kept in your case." She pointed out and Cathy looked at her hands. Like Riley had said, a Joker card was in her left hand. She yelped indignantly.

"What-How-HUH?! I was pretty sure I kept it…" She murmured. Riley sighed and shook her head. Soon, Sirica came rushing in with a towel. She wiped the small puddle before dashing out again, this time with Guraena chasing after her. Riley sighed again, she was going to have to babysit a bunch of weirdos and she really didn't have time for that either.

When Sirica and Guraena both came back, Cathy was still staring at the card in disbelief while Eifie was angrily growling at Riley. Sirica stared at them, before Riley said, "What?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. "I was just wondering when you'll show us around."

"This is Eifie by the way." Riley introduced her angry Pokémon before continuing, "As for the answer to your question that time is now." Riley decided and left the room, accidently stomping on the fragile door causing it to break to pieces. Eifie hopped on her master's shoulder, still a little miffed about the nicknames. Sirica quickly followed her with Cathy tagging behind, now over her little session. With all of the humans leaving, they left a sleeping Pokémon and a slightly mischievous Pokémon alone together. Not knowing what to do, Guraena grabbed a marker, opened it with her claws and jaw, and started to doodle on Eluleido's face with the marker.

They explored the basic parts of the building, the cafeteria, the library, the toilets, and the meeting room with the five commanders. Finally, they arrived at a long hallway filled with doors, the dorms. The right side was covered in pink doors, while the left side was covered with blue doors.

"This is the dorms. Blue for boys, pink for girls."Riley explained.

"Ah." Cathy nodded. "But why isn't your room in this hallway?"

Riley grinned evilly. "Let's just say there was a lot of fighting, arguing, and weapons before I finally got my non-pink door with my room and a separate hallway from those gossiping idiots." She gestured to the female side of the hall. Cathy nodded while Sirica stared at her.

"Now, let's go meet the complaining sissies, AKA the commanders." Riley said before Cathy gasped.

"The commanders?! Just a minute!" She rushed into the nearest bathroom. 10 minutes later, she came out again, her short, fluffy black hair now dyed with a few red streaks.

"You made us wait for 10 minutes just because you wanted to dye your hair?" Riley said in disbelief and anger. Cathy huffed.

"What's wrong with that? A girl got to be presentable to others of course. My hair was a little boring, so I just wanted to make it more interesting! After all the commanders did save me." She defended. Sirica smiled.

"I think your hair looks great. But can I ask, how did you get recruited anyway?" She asked curiously. Cathy's face turned stone cold.

"I don't have to tell someone like you." She said coldly. She then turned on her heels and left in the direction of the commanders' room. Sirica was gaping at her sudden change in attitude while Riley's face turned into her thinking face.

'_Something must've happened to her in the past… Might as well not ask about it, but the way she can change her character like that so easily… A normal person can't do that, heck even I can't. It's bugging me, a lot.' _She thought before following Cathy. Sirica stared for a minute before walking behind them.

'_Both of them… Are kinda weird.' _She thought_. 'Cool, but weird.'_

When they arrived at the door to the commanders' room, Riley was about to open it until it flung open and hit her in the face. Out came a 13 year old girl who wore a plain shirt with jeans and a necklace with a star shaped pendent.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"What was that about you- Camie-san?" Riley rubbed her nose. "What the heck were you doing in there?"

"Riley!" Camie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god I bumped into you! You two," Camie glanced at Cathy and Sirica. "Go in the room. The commanders are waiting for you. Riley, come with me."

"Huh, what-"Riley was cut off by her senior as she pushed the two girls into the room.

"Hey hey hey! Who are you and what are you doing to us?!" Camie paid no attention to Cathy's protests and shut the doors. She then grabbed Riley's wrist and quickly walked down the hall.

"Camie-san? What are you doing?!"

"Almost there… Come on…" Camie muttered softly, confusing Riley.

"Camie-san?"

"Aha!" All of sudden she yelled in triumph, causing Riley to jump back in surprise. She took off her necklace and pushed it into a corner of the wall. It clicked, and a passage appeared in the wall. It was narrow and steep; it looked like a really long and tight slide to Riley. Camie turned to Riley.

"I'm sorry, you might not understand what's going on right now, but I promise everything will be alright." Camie promised.

"Ee?" Eifie tilted her head to the side. "Eevee?"

"Okay, look, I don't mean to be rude but what are you trying to pull Camie?! Is it some kind of trick?!" Riley asked fiercely. Camie looked at her straight in the eye.

"Riley, promise me you'll do anything for your friends." She whispered. "Promise."

"Camie, I have no friends. I never had, and probably never will. So just spill the beans!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, her face had a look of guilt. "I promise, I'll make everything right again."

"Again, Camie, what-" She was cut off with Camie pushing her into the passage.

"CAAAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"EEEEEEVEEEEEE!"

Together, the two tumbled through the darkness.

**Aqua: PLease review and goodbye people!**


End file.
